


Puff Pastry Hearts

by Algarak



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Al is Back At It Again Lads, M/M, awkward dorks, did i rlly start another ship tag, i cant stop writing in present tense, jumasu time, masu yandere but with a twist, stan them cowards, wait should i have saved this for rarepair week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarak/pseuds/Algarak
Summary: Masumi's lost interest in Izumi, and he needs a new obsession, quick.He decides to spend some time with Juza and finds himself crushing like never before.Masumi's loving the feeling of pining over Juza. But what if, for the first time, Masumi isn't rejected?Juza's bewildered that pretty, popular, secluded actor Masumi has suddenly found a MAJOR interest in him.He'd love to confess his feelings to Masumi, but Masumi's probably not romantically interested in Juza anyway.Juza's convinced that Masumi deserves better. But what if, for the first time, someone's not afraid of Juza?
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Usui Masumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Puff Pastry Hearts

Masumi groans and pulls the blanket over his head, burying his face in his knees. Tsuzuru sighs and Masumi can feel his gaze on his back.

“I get it, you’ve gotten over Izumi and it upsets you, now  _ please  _ go somewhere else so I can write in peace, and you can deal with this in a healthier way,” Tsuzuru grumbles.

“Thought you said my obsession with Izumi was unhealthy. This too?” Masumi complains, burying himself further in the blanket. Tsuzuru sighs again.

“Go ask someone for help, like Sakuya,” he dismisses, waving his hand before getting back to typing.

Masumi pulls the blanket off and glares at Tsuzuru from across the room.  _ Fine,  _ he decides, getting up and leaving.

Masumi knocks on Sakuya and Citron’s door, staring at the door as it swings open. He nearly has to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded by the ray of sunshine that opens the door.

“Oh, hi Masumi!” Sakuya cheers, smiling. Without hesitating, he grabs Masumi by the wrist and drags him inside the room. “Citron was just telling me about all the strange tourists he’s met in Zahra!”

It’s only then that Masumi realizes the lights are off and Citron has a flashlight to the side, practicing writing Japanese as he waits for Masumi to leave.  _ Yeah, sounds about right. Tourists,  _ he thinks. Not wanting to deal with this, he abruptly turns to Sakuya and puts his hands on Sakuya’s shoulders.

“I need your help,” Masumi says. “I need something- or  _ someone- _ to obsess over.”

“Hmm, not sure how to help with that… Maybe you could hang out with everyone around the dorms? Like, dedicate a day to a random actor each day and do stuff with them. That could give you either!” Sakuya smiles.

_...Sakuya surely was a good leader choice, huh.  _ Masumi thinks.

“What if I don’t wanna hang out with anyone here?” he replies, his hands dropping to his sides.

“I mean, I’ve hardly seen you hang out with people outside of Spring Troupe, excluding your naps with Hisoka and your constant glaring at Sakyo,” Sakuya laughs.

“...Shit, you’re right.” Masumi grumbles, looking away. Citron gasps and stands, pushing Masumi out of the room. 

“No cursing in front of Sakuya! He is a good boy and we’re not exposing him to such horrors!” he yells before slamming the door. Masumi blinks.

_ He didn’t make a single grammar error. Huh.  _

He sighs.  _ Fine. I’ll go ask someone for advice,  _ he thinks, wandering around the dorms. The morning sun is shining down on the courtyard, the leaves of the garden glittering with dew. Masumi could probably take a nap…

_ No. I need an obsession. I need something- someone- to pine over. It’s all I have.  _ Masumi reminds himself, furrowing his brow and fixing his posture.

“Something wrong there, Masumi? I’ve never seen you not slouching,” Omi comments, strolling by. Masumi turns on his heel.

“Omi. Perfect. Give me someone to hang out with.” Masumi demands. Omi laughs softly.

“Hm… Well, Summer’s out at the park all day, and Banri and Itaru are on a gaming spree, so Juza’s been pretty lonely. Why not try him?” Omi responds, walking away before he gets an answer.

Masumi looks at the ground and bites his thumbnail, his hand on his hip.  _ I’ve… hardly spent time with Juza, haven’t I?  _ He realizes.  _ Might as well.  _ Masumi shrugs and wanders to Juza’s room.

He knocks on the door a few times, staring blankly ahead.  _ What does Juza even do all the time? Practice acting? Eat sweets? _

Juza opens the door and looks down at Masumi. They’re both silent.

“I, uh, thought I’d hang out with you today. I need to get out of my room for a while and Omi told me you were pretty lonely right now, so…” Masumi says, breaking eye contact and looking away, rubbing the back of his neck.

Juza shrugs. “Was about to go to a cafe anyway. Could use some company,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

“Mhm,” Masumi responds, walking beside Juza as they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry the actual jumasu content will be here soon


End file.
